The Alhena Chronicles
by Latara K
Summary: Takes place after the Stars series. After a year of peace, Usagi and the others were getting comfortable with life as normal people. But, a new enemy has appeared, and so has the mysterious new soilder Sailor Alhena. Please review!


Full Story Name: Sailor Moon Celestial: The Alhena Chronicles  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own the senshi, Naoko-sama does… But I do own Latara… so don't take her! Thanks  
  
Author's Note: This is the first chapter of a story posted on my site, http://www.geocities.com/slrunknown, a otaku senshi fanfic website. I wrote this a long time ago, so I don't think it's that great, but I love the character. It will get better in chapter two, which I will start writing tonight. Hopefully, I will be able to introduce the other character's involved.  
  
"They're having trouble, Sola. Should I help them?"  
  
"Yes, I believe now is the time," the cat replied.  
  
"Alhena crystal beam!" the senshi cried out. The attack left the crystal around her neck.  
  
"Where did that attack come from?" Eternal Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Up there," said Sailor Venus.  
  
The senshi and her cat jumped down from the building they both were perched on and floated down to the ground with ease.  
  
"Who are you?" Uranus said, clutching her space sword tightly.  
  
"Whoa, hold on, I don't want to fight. I am a Sailor Senshi, too. I am Sailor Alhena, heiress to the Kingdom of Alhena, and guardian of the Alhena Amethyst Cyrstal. And you," Alhena said, turning to Moon, "must be the famous Eternal Sailor Moon, holder of the Silver Imperium Cyrstal."  
  
"Yes, I am. What was that enemy?" Moon said.  
  
"A tiny minion of Cauldrinia, my enemy. They turn into dust when you defeat them," she said.  
  
"So your not an enemy?" Mars said, cautiously.  
  
Latara paused for a moment, then spoke. "I just defeated your youma, didn't I?" And with that she ran off.  
  
"Latara, you shouldn't have run off like that," Sola said.  
  
"Why? I did what I needed to and then I left," she said. Sola just sighed.  
  
The next day, at the arcade, Latara was playing the Sailor V game.  
  
"Come on, Latara," Sola said.  
  
"Hold on Sola, I am winning!" Latara said.  
  
Michiru walked in, and Latara looked around to look at her. "Kaioh Michiru, world famous violinist.... hmmm, not the kind of person you usually see walking into and arcade," Latara mused.  
  
"I was just looking for a friend, she often comes here," Michiru said, distantly.  
  
"My name is Latara Kasumi," Latara said, holding out a hand.  
  
"Hello, Latara-san," Michiru said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Hello," Latara said. The princess of Neptune, Latara thought to herself, I could feel that feeling of the sea when I shook her hand. Suddenly, Latara felt the presence of another youma. "Ummm, Michiru-san, I really have to go," she said.  
  
She rushed out of the arcade and went behind it. "Alhena Psychic Power, Make-up!" she said, as she transformed. Her clothes disappeared and a purple flame went up around her. Her scepter appeared and she grabbed. Then the flames went down and she was in her fuku.  
  
Sola ran up behind her. "Another youma attack?" she said. Latara nodded.  
  
Latara peeked her head out from behind the buliding. "Looks like Sailor Neptune is already there," Alhena said.  
  
"One Solar senshi can't beat Cauldrinia's youma! You have to help her!" Sola said.  
  
"Sola, don't be so distrusting. Neptune can handle it," Alhena said.  
  
"They don't know what they are dealing with," Sola said.  
  
"She'll be fine, she almost has him dead. She'll just need a little help... Amethyst Energy Revolve!" Alhena said, putting her scepter out in front of her. Five purple flames came out of her scepter and surrounded the youma. When they cleared, a pile of dust remained.  
  
"You! Why do you keep coming!" Neptune said.  
  
"I am only helping you, Neptune-san," Alhena said. "I mean no harm to you or your princess."  
  
Neptune looked suspiciously at Alhena. "You stay away from Usagi," she said, but she could not help feeling she knew this senshi from somewhere. She looked behind her and the senshi had disappeared.  
  
"Don't get near Usagi. These senshi are so protective of their princess," Latara said after she had dehenshined and left. "They don't even realize how much I have helped them."  
  
"Latara, this won't happen overnight, it will take time for them to trust you," Sola said, with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, yes I know Sola. I just, well, I just feel underappreciated," Latara said.  
  
"Well, you are supposed to be the selfless soilder of justice," Sola said.  
  
"Well, even soilders of justice need some appreciation now and then," Latara replied. They walked off into the darkness.  
  
"Someday, Adelia, we will fight alongside our allies from the silver millenium, just not now," Sola said.  
  
Meanwhile, Neptune had already dehenshined, and was trying to remember where she had seen that senshi. Michiru looked at her watch and noticed that she was late for dinner with Haruka. She ran to the resturant she was supposed to meet her at and walked in. She immediately saw Haruka and smiled as she walked up to her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Haruka said.  
  
Michiru leaned forward and whispered, "Senshi stuff. That senshi showed up again."  
  
"I don't trust her," Haruka said.  
  
"I don't think I should trust her, but she seems so familiar," Michiru said.  
  
"I know, but she still might be an enemy," Haruka said.  
  
"Haruka, she always helps us. I just really don't know what to think," Michiru said.  
  
Back at the Makoto's house the other senshi were having a meeting. "We have another enemy to deal with now. I knew the peace couldn't last," Minako said, mournfully.  
  
"I was just starting to geting used to it to," Usagi said. She was not ready to get back to senshi work. She was starting to get used to a normal life. She wanted to get home to Mamoru soon, she hoped this meeting wouldn't go on to long.  
  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Makoto said.  
  
"Yes, I am fine, Mako-chan. Really, I'm fine. So, Luna, do you know anything about the new enemy?" Usagi answered, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"No, I have no past knowledge of this enemy. I don't even know if we should trust this new senshi. We will just have to see." 


End file.
